The Gravity Of Love
by Liz Wyatt
Summary: This is a songfic for Buffy and Angel mostly, but some refrence and interaction of SpikeBuffy. The song it by Enigma and I just think it fits their realtionship well.


Author's Notes: This fic is a song fic. I do not own any of the BTVS or ATS characters. I also do not own the song in this fic. I read the lyrics and sprung the idea for this story. I hope you like it.  
  
Gravity Of Love  
A B/A Songfic  
Song by, Enigma  
  
TURN AROUND  
AND SMELL WHAT YOU DON'T SEE  
CLOSE YOUR EYES  
IT'S SO CLEAR  
  
Buffy staked the last one. She hadn't practiced in a long with vacation to Europe and all. She couldn't believe she was back staking vamps in California. She was in the city of Angels and she felt him near. It was bound to happen he'd find her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HERES THE MIRROR  
BEHIND THERE IS A SCREEN  
AND BOTH WAYS YOU CAN'T GET IN  
  
He peered out watching her flip up and stake the last one. He was watching her like she was untouchable, but she was. To him. At this moment, but what of tomorrow. He could imagine it. Her wrapped in his arms. Her lips. Her body. Her smile. God he missed her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DON'T THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU LISTEN TO YOUR HEART  
FOLLOW THE TRACE FOR A NEW START  
  
He walked out from the shadows. Her heart jumped. She had felt him and he had thrown her off, but all was forgiven.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself" that's all that she let come out of her mouth.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
WHAT YOU NEED  
AND EVERYTHING YOU FEEL  
IS JUST A QUESTION OF THE DEAL  
  
"Thought you were in Europe. What not enough demons there?"  
  
"Actually yeah. Well I mean I can live without demons and all that, but haven't been attacked in a while. Forgot what it was like." She smiled.  
  
"That's really Buffy"  
  
"I know I'm weird. But yes it's a Buffy thing. Why am I talking in 3rd person?" She laughed.  
  
It was good to see her smile again. He'd missed her. He just hadn't realized how much.  
  
"Any apocalypses in the city of angel?"  
  
"Actually almost had a few this morning. You arrived to late."  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"For the most part. I mean Spike had this thing and then Fred it was all weird."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You don't know do you?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Spike's.."  
  
"Alive?"  
  
"No. He's like a ghost who can pick up and touch things, it's confusing."  
  
"But you see him and talk?"  
  
"Yeah. Why you still?"  
  
"No.. I think I'm done. Remember that night we had the "cookie" conversation?"  
  
"yes.. quite amusing if I remember. And you were kissing me as greeting. I'm surprised I didn't get a hug this time." She smiled at that. But 4 vamps came out before either could say a word.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
IN THE EYE OF THE STORM YOU CAN SEE A LONELY DOVE  
THE EXPERIENCE OF SURVIVAL IS THE KEY  
TO THE GRAVITY OF LOVE  
  
THE PATH OF EXCESS LEADS TO THE TOWER OF WISDOM  
  
Angel kicked one down and Buffy was pinned by two. Angel staked the one he was fighting and then the other and looked at Buffy. She was squirming underneath the lead pipe they had across her shoulders. Angel threw one off her and staked it. She flipped up and staked the other. She looked at him.  
  
"I think I'm done."  
  
"Yeah me two, I haven't had to fight vamps in a while. Mostly demons because of the firm and all that."  
  
"No, angel. I am done with this fight yeah, but before with the cookies. Remember I said when I was ready. I think I'm ready." He looked into her eyes. She smiled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TRY TO THINK ABOUT IT  
THAT'S THE CHANCE TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AND DISCOVER  
WHAT IT IS  
IT'S THE GRAVITY OF LOVE  
  
She looked up at his eyes and pushed up her feet. She kissed him. Pulling his head down and raising up. It was intense. She wrapped her arms around him and they just kissed. It felt good to be in his arms, to feel that safety. She missed it. She missed him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
LOOK AROUND JUST PEOPLE  
CAN YOU HEAR THE VOICE?  
FIND THE ONE WHO'LL GUIDE YOU  
TO THE LIMITS OF YOUR JOYS  
  
They went back to the office. She wanted to call Giles to tell him she was okay. The trip was good etc. They walked off the elevator. Hand in hand. Spike saw her immediately from the top stairs where he was with Fred. Wesley came over and hugged Buffy asking about Willow and everyone. Gunn came over and talked to her. Angel smiled and Buffy was with huge grins. Fred walked down and talked to her. Than when they walked away. She saw Spike. He came down.  
  
"Hello pet."  
  
"Hello Spike."  
  
"Your beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." She looked over at angel. Spike noticed.  
  
"You alright slayer?"  
  
"Actually for once yeah I am." She smiled.  
  
"Than that's all that counts." He smiled at her. And she returned it.  
  
"Goodbye Spike."  
  
"Goodbye Buffy." They finally got to say the right kind of Goodbye. Not goodbye your dead, but goodbye to that part of ones life. She walked over to Angel and took his hand and walked into his office. As the doors shut Spike whispered. "Goodbye" and went to find Fred.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
IF YOU'RE IN THE EYE OF THE STORM  
JUST THINK OF THE LONELY DOVE  
THE EXPERIENCE OF SURVIVAL IS THE KEY  
TO THE GRAVITY OF LOVE  
  
She looked at him now standing inches apart. She finally had this more normal life. She was a normal girl. And yet she came to him.  
  
"How's it feel to be a normal girl?"  
  
"I'll never be normal. I'll always be the slayer. Just don't have to fight for my life everyday."  
  
"Yet you're done? I mean the cookie thing."  
  
"I'm ready for the next thing Angel and I thought Europe would create this whole new and exciting life, but to tell you the truth not that exciting. I don't want New all the time Angel. I want..you"  
  
"I want you, but.."  
  
She reached in her back pocket. She pulled a piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Read it"  
  
He read it and his eyes were in disbelief. He looked at her.  
  
"Is it..really?"  
  
"Willow figured it out 2 days ago and I wanted to come here and tell you."  
  
"Will it work?"  
  
"Definitely. She already tried it on a similar situation, but if you really want to we could TEST it." She smiled.  
  
"Oh we definitely have to do that." He smiled back.  
  
They kissed. Willow had found a way. To bind his soul from the problems it had caused in their relationship if you know what that means.  
  
They kissed for what seemed like forever. Two Champions. Brought together by a war. To be together forever. Love is immortal. The Gravity of Love 


End file.
